Heroes
by Emperor of Krypton
Summary: In a world where special people have super human abilities follow Percy Jackson the most powerful of them as he and a gang of friend try to discover what the earlier generation tried to hide , not all secrets can stay buried forever, no gods just mortals caracters from heroes will appear, i don't own PJO, REVIEW,FAVORITE,FOLLOW
1. I uncover the past and beat up two guys

This fanfic is X-men crossed with heroes but with pjo characters, read review also check out my other fics and on with the first chapter

Chapter 1: I uncover the past and beat up two guys

Percy's POV

Hi my name is Percy Jackson, let me tell you about myself my mum has to work hard at the candy shop the only upside is that I can get as much free candy as I want, my dad left when I was little I don't even know him and mum won't tell me anything and that's about it for my life, ohhh wait, I live in a small new York apartment and I'm right now siting in Goode high school's math class, so here I am in math trying to concentrate but it just goes over my head, A2 +B2=C2 , something something 2 and more numbers and letters I didn't get and so after a hour and a half of acting like I got it I went to my locker, and this is where my story begins, I was getting some books out my locker when the resident a**hole Rick Douglas came up to me with his goons, "how's it going prissy" he said pushing me.

"what do you want Rick?" I asked closing my locker

"not much" he said "just to mess with you"

"I've got lessons so could we speed this up" I said acting bored

"ohh look at little prissy getting brave" rick said to his goons "are you getting brave little prissy?"

"in the modern age peoples time runs thin so can we please speed this up" I said

"you want to get right to it, just like your whore mother last night" he said and that's when I snapped

"you're calling my mother a whore, you can't even tell if your mum's wearing clothes" I said and that's when everything started in slow motion, rick raising his fist and it starting towards me at a turtles pace I just moved my head out the way as fast as her was throwing the punch, when he punched my locker behind me he asked "how did you dodge that fast?"

"what do you mean?" I asked before dodging one of his snail punches but when he hit my locker I grabbed his wrist and his shoulder slamming him in to the locker next to mine, just then one of his goons came at me so I round house kicked him in the face which caused his other two goons to run off leaving him and a knocked out goon, I just dropped him and left, I saw that my lesson was about to start in one minute and it was on the other side of the school so I ran there, when I got to history I went up to the teacher and told him I'm sorry for being late, "Mr Jackson, you have 30 seconds till the beginning of the lesson so I will not mark you late" he said, weird I thought I should at least be 5 minutes late, my watch must be running fast.

When I got home after school I could smell my mum's cooking as soon as I closed the door my mum asked me to come in to the kitchen, when I got in there my mum was sitting at the table with the phone in front of her, I had seen this scene before when I had gotten kicked out of my last school when I beat up a kid who said I cheated when I beat him in a race also when I got kicked out of the school before that for almost drowning a student and then In the school before that well you get the idea I get kicked out of school a lot anyway back to my mum, "I got a very interesting phone call from your school today apparently you dislocated a boy's shoulder and broke another's jaw" she said with raised eyebrows

"one called you a whore and the other started on me" I said defending my actions

"I'm not interested in the people you beat you I'm interested in what they said, they said that you moved with super human speed, is that true?" she asked

"yes" I told her

"then I have to tell you about your father" she said and I started to listen "your and I have… umm well we have super human abilities"

"what do you mean?" I asked

"well like this" she said then there was a rush of air and my mum had my alarm clock in front of her "your father could control water, I remember on our first date he stopped the tide to impress me"

"so I can move really fast like you?" I asked

"it seems like that, your father thought you would be like him but I guess not" she said

"so where is dad now?" I asked

"your father and twelve other people with abilities formed a group to change the world and make it better, after you were born you father left saying that he would not see his son again until he had made the world a better place" my mum told me

"and you haven't seen or heard from him since?" I asked

"he does send money and birthday presents, like your XBOX 360" she told me

"so what school do I go to now?" I asked my mum

"one made for people like you" she said

"what do you mean?" I asked

"the group your father is a part of is called the Olympian company and they built a school for people with abilities like you, Percy the Olympian company and they built a school for people with abilities like you, Percy you will meet others with abilities and learn to control yours" she said, I could see she was about to start crying "now go and pack it's a boarding school"

I was packing when I started to think about what it will be like to meet others with abilities.

End of chapter 1

So what do you think should I continue or not , also put in you reviews what you think the other characters abilities should be.

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. I go to school and meet an old friend

Chapter 2: I go to school and meet an old friend

Percy's POV

When I had finished packing I went in to the living room, "so where is this school?" I asked

"long island" she answered

"it's not that far away" i said "why are you so sad?"

And then I realized something, "I could meet my father couldn't I" I asked

"yes you could" she said

"then why are you sad about me meeting my dad?" I asked

"I'm afraid of what he'll think of you and that he won't live up to your expectations" she said

"it will be ok mum" I said "now come on get your keys so we can go"

"we're not taking the car" she said "we're running"

"ok, race ya" I said picking up my bags and running out the door hearing my voice saying "race ya"

After beating my mum to the long island she showed me the way to the school's campus, it was a red brick building tucked away from civilization you could also see some smaller building surrounding the main one, I said goodbye to my mum and walked up to the gate and saw the sign that said "Olympian school for extraordinary children, build with a grant from the Olympian company", as soon as I walked through the gates I could see children doing different things some of the speedsters were racing, I saw a few students fly by and some of the teleporters playing pranks on people, I was staring around the campus when I heard "hey watch out" and I noticed a football flying towards me, I caught it and an average height kid with black hair and pointy ears came up to me and took the football back, "hey thanks" he said tapping me on the back "my names Leo"

"Percy" I said shaking his hand "so what's your power?"

"Pyrokinesis" he said making a flame appear in his hand "so what's yours?"

"superspeed" I said

"I don't think so" Leo said

"why?" I asked

"because your hands on fire" he said pointing to my flaming hand

"oh s***" I said shaking my hand to put out the fire

"well I'm going back to my game while you figure out your powers" he said running towards others waiting for him

"are you Percy Jackson" someone said behind me, I turned to see a middle aged man with chocolate brown hair and a trimmed beard in a wheelchair

"yes" I said

"my name is Chiron Brunner but you can just call me Chiron" he said "welcome to the Olympian school for extraordinary children"

"hey so what's your power?" I asked

"I don't have a power, I'm actually a geneticist looking at how these powers work and what creates them" he said "so what's your power"

"superspeed or Pyrokinesis" I said

"we'll figure out your powers later for now how about we have…" he said looking around "Annabeth show you around" he said pointing to a blond girl sitting on a bench with a book, "ANNABETH!" Chiron shouted getting her to come over, "Annabeth meet Percy"

"so Annabeth what's your power?" I asked

"I retain any information quickly and accurately" she said

"so your super smart" I said

"yes" she replied "so what's your power?"

"my body hasn't decided yet" I said setting my hands on fire then running around her superfast

"interesting" she said "I think I have the answer"

"you know why this is happening?" I asked

"no but I know someone who could point you in the right direction" she said running off towards one of the surrounding buildings, we arrived at one of the rooms, "is this my room because I need to put my bags down" I said

"no" she said knocking on the door, it cracked open and you could see a girl about the same height as Annabeth with red hair and freckles over her nose, "Rachel"

"what is it Annabeth?" she asked

"have you painted anything about Percy here" Annabeth said pointing at me and you could see Rachel's face pale.

"yes I have" Rachel said inviting us in, the room was cluttered with canvas' some used and some unused there was also paint stains everywhere, Rachel led us to a painting that was in the corner, "I painted this when I first came here, I haven't known what it's meant until now" she said giving it to me, it was me standing in the middle of nowhere glowing with the caption "I have absorbed to many abilities"

"well I guess I know what my power is now" I said walking out of Rachel's room

"Percy we need to talk about this" Annabeth said chasing after me "you can mimic others abilities"

"so what it's another power like the rest" I said

"no its not" she said grabbing me making me face her "this make you more powerful than anyone"

"I don't care" I said speeding off to my room

I entered my room, the wall were white and there was a bunk bed with the bottom bunk messed up and the top bunk neatly made there was also a desk next to the door with a laptop and a desk lamp on it and there was another desk at the opposite side of the room with the same thing, I walked in to the room and noticed a sofa sitting in the middle of the room with a flat screen TV directly in front of it and two doors either side of the TV, I assumed one was a closet and the other a bathroom, I put my bags on the floor and jumped on the top bunk and was about to fall asleep when someone opened the door and shouted, "Percy", I jumped to see who it was and I saw the last person I expected, Grover my best friend from elementary school until I got kicked out but we still kept in contact but Grover suddenly disappeared, "hey G-man what you doing here" I said

"learning to control my ability" he said turning his arm in to that of a gorilla "so what's your ability?"

"this" I said turning my arm in to a sloths arm

"you can do the same thing as me" Grover exclaimed

"no I can just absorb your ability and mimic it" I explained to him

"absorbed any other abilities?" he asked

"just superspeed and Pyrokinesis" I told him

"well come on lets meet everyone else" he said walking out the door

End of chapter 2

Tell me what you want the others powers to be tell me in the reviews and read my other fic Jedi master Percy Jackson, and IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SO review, favourite, follow and tell your friends

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	3. I meet everybody and knock Nico out

Chapter 3: I meet everybody and knock Nico out

Percy's POV

I followed Grover out in to the courtyard where he walked up to a group of people, who involved Annabeth, "hey guys" he said

"hey Grover" they all said

"guys, this is Percy an old friend from school" he said "let me introduce everyone"

"this is Luke" he said pointing to a blond kid about 16 with a scar just under his left eye going to his chin "he's a speedster"

"this is Nico" Grover said showing me a kid just a little younger than me with pale skin and black hair "he controls shadows"

"the diva here is Thalia" Grover said taking me over to a girl just shorter than me with spiked hair and punk clothes "we call her sparky for a reason"

"I told you not to call me that" she said electrocuting Grover's behind causing him to pull me to a set of twins

"these are the Stoll twins" he said pointing to two people who looked the same except one was shorter than the other "Travis can create portals to anywhere in our universe and Connor and pull things out of a storage universe he has"

"this is Jason, Thalia's brother but he's not like her" Grover said pointing to a guy version of Thalia without the punk clothes "he can fly"

"this is Clarisse" he said taking me over to a buff girl with brown hair "she has impenetrable skin"

"and this is Clarisse's boyfriend, Chris" he said showing me a Hispanic boy with black hair and brown eyes "he is special like you, he can supercharge anyone's abilities"

"what do you mean he's special" someone behind me said, I turned to see an Asian girl, she was pretty but had a bit too much makeup on

"Percy this is drew, she has enhanced hearing" Grover said "and drew Percy can.."

But then I heard a leaf drop a mile away and it sounded like over 9000 jets taking off in my ears and I fell to the ground holding my ears, screaming.

"what's wrong?" Grover asked

"mimicked her ability" I managed to say through the pain

"just focus on my voice" he said "pretend everyone else is gone and it's just you and my voice"

Surprisingly it worked and my hearing returned to normal, I got up and shook it off

"what was that about?" Luke asked

"I have the ability to absorb and mimic others abilities" I told him

"hey Percy high five" Chris said holding up is hand and me not thinking slapped it but then I remembered

"what have you done" I said

"this" Chris said getting a ball of red lighting in his hand and fired it at me so I fired my own arch of red lightning to counter act his but something else happened, a vortex formed in-between the two arcs.

"what's happening?" I asked

"your two arch's are creating an infinite loop of energy, if anyone walked in to that they would be supercharged for a life time" Annabeth explained

"wooooow" Nico said stepping towards it he then all of a sudden tripped and fell in to the vortex, you could see all the shadows in the area bending towards him

"cut off the power" Annabeth said and I cut my power, Nico fell on the ground out cold "someone get Chiron"

Luke ran off to find Chiron and came back seconds later with him, "what happened here?" he asked

"well Percy absorbed supercharging and him and Chris created a vortex of infinite energy which Nico fell in to causing him to supercharge to much"

"wait Percy can absorb powers?" Chiron asked

"yes" I said

"come with me" he said leading me to a building behind the school

"what is this?" I asked

"this is my lab" he told me

"why are we here?" I asked

"I need to conduct some experiments" he told "don't worry only a few blood samples and some DNA, then I will test your power's limit"

So after the blood taking he tested if I can absorb powers from a clone of a cloner, at what distance does my power not work and do shields prevent me from absorbing abilities, It turns out that I can't absorb powers off clones, my distance is about 2 meters and shields stop me from absorbing powers so I found that out, after the tests I went back to my room and fell asleep.

Chiron's POV

After I had finished with the tests I skyped Poseidon, "what has happened Chiron I'm busy"

"your son turned up today" I told him and he put his full attention on me

"what's his power?" he asked

"he can mimic the powers of others" I told him

"that is a problem, it makes him the most powerful" Poseidon said looking worried

"what should I do?" I asked

"Chiron how long have we been friends?" he asked

"for as long as I can remember" I told him

"and in that time how many times have I asked you a favour?" he asked

"not once" I said

"then this shall be your only favour to me, keep my son safe don't let my brothers find out about him otherwise they might imprison him or worse" Poseidon said

"don't worry old friend I will protect him" I told Poseidon reassuring him

"goodbye my friend I fear the next time we meet it will be under very depressing circumstances" Poseidon said ending the call

After the call ended I went to examine the blood I took from Percy and continue my research.

End of chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated but I have been busy and I had a little extra time so I wrote this any way, FOLLOW,FAVE AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	4. Why did you leave daddy?, For you son

Chapter 4: why did you leave daddy, for you son for you

Percy's POV

I was lying in my bed having a dreamless sleep when a man wearing a hood that made him look kind of like Ezio from assassins creed, "who are you?" I asked knowing I didn't imagine him

"I am Morpheus, I was sent here by your father" he told me

"what does he want?" I asked

"my power is controlling dreams and your father wanted me to show you how hard it was to leave" he said and the scene changed to the apartment and there was a little Percy, about 1 or 2 , playing with a truck while the news was on TV, I could see there were wild fires in Texas, earthquakes in California and flooding in north Mexico, I was in the middle of reading another headline when I heard, "why do you have to go?" my mum and a man who looked like me in 20 years came out of her room.

"I need to leave sally" he said about to go for the door but my mum stopped him

"but why?" she asked

"because of this" he said walking up to the TV and pointing to the headline, Flood waters in northern Mexico continue to rise, "this is all the doing of people like us and if its not the we can do something about it"

"but that is not your responsibility" my mum said

"I know but I must make it my responsibility" he said

"you know what else is your responsibility" my mum said walking up to my dad and picking me up to put me in his arms, "he's your responsibility too, he's your son"

"and I'm doing this all for him" he said giving me back to my mum who then put me down to play with my truck

"ok but just stay one more night?" my mum asked

"I can't sally" he said hugging her "if I do then I will never be able to leave"

"then let me come with you?" mum asked

"no sally, Percy needs someone to protect him and guide him through life" he said realesing her from the hug

"goodbye my love" mum said

"goodbye and" he said turning around picking me up "goodbye my son"

"daddy" little me said grabbing his face, he then hugged me before putting me down and walking out the door after than mum sat on the sofa and started to cry.

The scene then faded to black, "how was that supposed to show how hard my father took leaving us?" I asked

"you weren't out in the hall" Morpheus' voice came from all around

The scene the changed to just outside the apartment when my dad walked out, you could see tears in his eyes but he shook them off and continued walking away with his suitcase in hand, when he got to the window a man who looked a lot like Jason flew in through the window and then a man who looked almost exactly like Nico came out of the shadows, "we all must make sacrifices for the greater good, brother" Jason look-alike said

"I gave up my life to be with her, I gave up everything I had just be close to her and now that was all for nothing because I'm giving her up something I don't know if I can even do" my dad said tears falling from his eyes

"I left my unborn child for this, at least you got to see yours once I might never see mine" Nico look-alike said

"come on brothers, lets go" my dad said wiping the tears from his eyes

The scene then changed to black, "you see your father left so that you would grow up in a better world, he left for you" Morpheus' voice said coming from every where

"I do understand" I said

"good but I have one more thing to show you" Morpheus said

The scene changed, it was just outside my apartment building and you could see y mum leading a 5 or 6 year old Percy out, I then saw my father sitting on a bench just a cross from my mum and little me you could see that he was thinking about going up to her but he then got up and called a taxi to leave.

"he did that about twenty times and a hundred more times in his head" Morpheus told me "now it's time to wake up"

I woke up and after rubbing the sleep from my eyes I got washed and dressed then had breakfast before picking up my time table from the office.

Lesson1: Maths

Lesson2: English

Lesson3: Science

Lesson4: History

Lesson5: Power control

"what's power control?" I asked

"it's where you learn to control your powers, you only have to do it for a year after that lesson 5 becomes free time but most still use it to practice their powers" Grover told me

We then walked in to the main buildings main hall way and I noticed a picture of my father with pictures of the Nico and Jason look-alikes and pictures of ten others underneath of them, "who are they?" I asked pointing to the pictures

"the top three are Zeus, Poseidon and Hades they are the founders and most powerful members of the olympian company, the ones underneath are the board members" Grover told me "hey you kinda look like Poseidon"

"I should do he is my father" I said walking off to my first class Maths

End of chapter 4

So heres a new chapter , if you have any ides for this story or my star wars pjo crossover just PM me or review the stories any way me out

Hail the gran galactic emperor

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	5. i start to look for a serial killer

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

Classes have been on for 2 days and I am right now in History of evolved humans, listening to Mr Daggan go on about the history of evolved humans, "very recently there have been a lot of very famous evolved humans saving the world but we are here to look at the infamous we are here to study the villains not the heroes" he said "now let's start with the most infamous of all Sylar"

"isn't that a make of watch" a class mate said

"no he was a watch maker at first, born Gabriel Grey his father sold him to his uncle at a very young age and then his mother was killed right in front of him, Gabriel then became a watch maker to impress his uncle but he discovered his powers and that's when it starts, he had a hunger a need to be special this caused him to kill a telepath and take his powers somehow after that he became Sylar after the name on his watch, a Sylar Field edition, he was never stopped and is still alive to this day but he doesn't kill any more and lives by himself somewhere" Mr Daggan told us

"why didn't anyone kill him?" Grover asked

"he took the power of cellular regeneration making him immortal" Daggan said

"how many did he kill?" Thalia asked

"a lot of people , his adoptive mother, his real father, lots of evolved humans" Daggan said

"why did he stop?" someone asked

"no one knows, he could of just got bored" Daggan told us

"so there is an immortal retired serial killer out there somewhere" I said

"yes but…" Daggan was about to say but he didn't get to finish because Chiron came in, "Chiron what do you need"

"I would like to borrow Percy, Grover and Thalia for a while" Chiron said

"sure; Percy, Grover, Thalia go with Chiron" Daggan said

We got up and left with Chiron he took us to his office, when we got there Annabeth and Nico were already there.

"Nico you're ok" I said

"yes but my powers are now for ever supercharged" he said

"what do you mean?" I asked

"before I could only make shapes of things out of shadows" Nico said making a sword out of shadow "but now I can make them real" he blew the shadow off the reveal a beautifully crafted sword

"cool" I said "but why did you call us here?"

"Sylar" Chiron said

"we were just learning about him, what does he have to do with anything?" I asked

"he has started killing again" Chiron said showing us pictures of people with the tops of their heads cut off and a few had things stabbed in to them to stick them to the wall

"ok but why call us?" I asked

"your parent asked me to ask you" Chiron said

"so what do we have to do?" I asked

"find Sylar and stop him" Chiron said

"do we get anything?" I asked

"sure" he said "a limitless credit card, access to the company's records and a car to get around"

"come on guys lets go and find ourselves a serial killer" I said walking to the schools garage and slid in to a Audi A5 convertible with the other 4.

"so how do we find someone who doesn't want to be found?" asked Thalia

"I have an idea" Nico said

"no offence, Nico, but your ideas are always stupid" Thalia said

"no hear me out" Nico said

"ok what is your idea" I said driving across a bridge to get to main land new York

"why don't we combat someone who doesn't want to be found with someone who can find anyone" Nico said and everyone groaned

"I knew it was stupid" Thalia said

"no its no we just need to find Molly Walker" Nico said showing us the phone that was connected to the company's network, it had a picture of a girl not too much older than us.

"who is she?" Thalia asked

"she has the ability to find anyone in the world" Nico said

"well I was wrong, your idea wasn't stupid" Thalia said

"so do we know where she lives?" Grover asked

"in Manhattan" Nico said

"good because we're here" I said as we got off the bridge and in to Manhattan, I looked at Annabeth in the passenger seat beside me looking at the pictures of Sylar's new victims and some of his old ones, "you ok?"

"its just that if you look at the old ones and compare them to the new ones you can see that the cut is jagged and sloppy like he did it with a knife also the new victims all look relaxed like they didn't see him coming" she said

"so what?" I asked

"there's something wrong and I don't think Sylar did these" she said

"ok" I said turning the radio on in the middle of fall out boy's tiffany blews, "I love this part, Oh baby, you're a classic like a little black dress, You're a faded moon stuck on a little hot mess And oh baby, you're a classic like a little black dress, But you'll be faded soon stuck on a little hot mess "

"shut up" Thalia said smacking me in the back of my head

"oww" I said

"get over it baby" Thalia said

"you're the baby and we're here" I said as we pulled up in front of Molly's Apartment

"well lets go" Nico said jumping out the car and running in to the building with us no far behind, we found Molly's door and knocked and waited a few minutes until a woman, about 21 or 22, answered the door

"Molly walker?" I asked

"yes that's me" she said "do you want to come in?"

"yes" I said walking in to her apartment, the book shelves were packed with maps and atlas' there was also a world map pined to a wall

"so what do you want?" Molly asked

"we need your help to find Sylar" I told her

"ok" she said walking to the book shelve, getting an atlas out and putting it on the table in front of her, she then closed her eyes and started flicking through the atlas' until she stopped on a page and stuck her pin down on the island of Hawaii

"aloha" Nico said

"come on guys we're going to Hawaii" I said then I thanked molly and left

End of chapter 5

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	6. we find sylar and a new enemy revealed

Chapter 6

Sylar's POV

It has been years since I had last killed or even used any of my powers; I worked at a bar right on the beach, all I would do was sit on the beach and serve tourists drinks I was at my bar right now and out of nowhere I started to feverishly drawing on napkins and when I was done there was three of them; the first one showed five kids in my bar talking to me, the second showed an old man that looked very familiar and the last one showed one of the kids from the first one in the middle of nowhere glowing, I just brushed it off as some teens came up to my bar for a drink so I turned to talk to them.

Percy's POV

The whole gang are now on a plane to Hawaii, I was sitting between Annabeth and Nico, "so what do you think we will find when we get to Hawaii?" I asked Annabeth

"I don't know" she said "but we will find some clues to this case"

"everyone fasten your seatbelts we are beginning our final approach" the pilot said over the speakers

We landed in Honolulu and immediately we went to check in at our hotel, Thalia and Annabeth would share a room and so would me and Grover leaving Nico on his own but he was fine because we were all right next to each other in connecting rooms , after we had got unpacked we went for a walk on the beach, "so how do we find Sylar on this whole island?" Nico asked

"it's an island he has to be somewhere" Thalia said, "you're just so stupid"

"well I'm thirsty and there's a bar right there and I have a card with infinite money so come with me if you want" Grover said walking over to the beach front bar with the rest of us following him, we all sat at the bar and ordered our drinks.

Sylar's POV

The 5 teens ordered their drinks, I gave them their drinks and I went back to cleaning my bar when I noticed that one of the napkin drawings looked exactly like the scene with the teens, "so how do we find Sylar" one of them said, I used my telekinesis to drag him over the bar and hovered him above in front of me, "how do you know that name" I said in my classic Sylar tone

"we're looking for him" he said

"well you found him" I said letting him go, "now what do you want?"

"we need to take you in to stop you from killing again" another teen said

"I haven't killed in years" I told them

"well these pictures beg to differ" one of the girls said throwing some pictures on to the bar

"I didn't do these and frankly I would be embarrassed if I did" I said throwing the pictures back on to the bar

"why?" she asked

"the cut lines are sloppy and they don't look like they're in pain" I said

"I knew it" she said turning to one of the boys

"I want to find this copycat and I will show how Sylar really does it" I said jumping over the bar

"what are you doing?" one of the girls asked

"I'm coming with you so I can find this guy and kill him" I said, "now tell me your names"

"I'm Annabeth" she said, "and these are Percy, Grover, Nico and Thalia"

"good now who sent you?" I asked

"the company" Percy said

"are they still going" I said

"yes" Percy said

"I though all the heads died" I said

"it's under new leadership" Annabeth said

"ok, tell me what leads you have" I said

"none finding you was our only lead and that has dried up" Nico said

"not necessarily" I said

"what do you mean?" Thalia asked

"when I killed it was for something it was never random, I always needed their power" I said

"so you're suggesting we analysed the victims, what their powers were and there uses" Annabeth said

"yes" I said

"come on we have a hotel you can stay in Nico's room" Percy said

"ok" I said following them to their hotel

Unknown POV

He looked so peaceful sitting down eating with his family, unaware that I was right next to him one of the perks of time space manipulation, I pulled out my knife and started to hack at the top of his head until it fell off and I spotted what I was looking for and I took his power.

He was a telekinetic, now no one will know the difference between me and Sylar and while they chase him down I will be able to collect enough powers to destroy the Olympian company.

End of chapter 6

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
